The League of Incredibles: An Incredible Story
by Pulse5
Summary: Ben has certain powers, powers only a super hero possesses. It happens a year later after Syndrome was defeated. Someone has mysteriously restarted Syndrome Corporation on Nomanisan Island and its up to the Incredibles and Ben to stop them.COMPLETE
1. Chapter One: Decisions

**Based on 'The Incredibles' by Disney/Pixar**

**.::The League of Incredibles::.**

**Chapter One: Decisions**

"_Once again, The Incredibles have foiled the plans of an unknown super crime lord working in the dark of_-" Ben switched off the television set. He was bored of listening to these Super-hero victories. He wanted some of the action, to be noticed for once, instead of people picking on him and treating him like some kind virus. If _only_ he could be like Mr Incredible, and use his powers in secret. But he couldn't. I would be too risky. And if he did show his powers off, the Incredibles would never accept him. His Forcefield ability was already taken by Mr and Mrs Incredibles' daughter. But also, what of his ability to use gravity and turn it into a weapon? He had to make a choice. Walking to his front door, he unlocked the gate and walked into his Uncle's house.

"Uncle Arthur, I'm home." Ben closed the door and entered the kitchen. His Uncle was wearing an apron and cooking something on the stove. Ben had lived with his Uncle since he was a baby, and his Uncle was the only relative he knew.

"Hey Ben, I'm just about to prepare dinner, sit down!" Arthur beamed and continued cooking. Dinner went by fast and after his stomach was full, he decided to head up to his room to think.

"If I was to be a superhero, I'd definitely be noticed… but I'll also have to take a lot of responsibility…" he thought. "I don't know what to do…"

The following week passed quickly. Ben went to school, and came back from school. He did he homework, and in that time, he hadn't thought further about becoming a super. He hadn't had much practice in using his powers. The most he had done was deflect a baseball that his Uncle Arthur had thrown at him at the park when he was younger. He was lucky no one saw.

One Friday afternoon, the school bully, the biggest of the mall, Sheng, approached Ben.

"Hey, punk." he smirked.

"Get lost Sheng, I'm not in the mood." Ben sighed, and pushed Sheng out of is way.

"Did you just touch me?" Sheng growled. "You put your ungrateful hands on my body?"

"Have a cry." Ben said coldly. Sheng grabbed Ben's shoulder and swung him around.

"You, me, Centre Park, after school." he whispered. "And you better be there." he shoved past Ben and walked off.

"Alright Sheng." Ben thought. "I'll see you there."

Ben dumped his bag back at his uncle's house and told Uncle Arthur that he would be out for a while. Then, he hopped on his bike and rode down his street to the park. Sheng was waiting for him.

"What do you want Sheng!" Ben shouted, tightening his fists.

"I've come to put you in your place, tough guy!" Sheng roared in reply.

"So what are you waiting for?!" Sheng didn't need an invitation. He ran toward Ben at full speed, his fist curling into a round ball, ready to strike…

A rumble shook the ground before Sheng could reach his target. Digging out from the ground was a large mechanical robot. Piloting it was a one of those Omnidroids that the Incredibles destroyed a year ago, but it was smaller, about the size of a Supermarket. It looked like their someone had sent it to destroy. The Guardian walked toward the nearest building and drove a sharp tentacle arm straight into the building's roof.

"What the-?" the Omnidroid then noticed the two boys watching, and couldn't avoid any witnesses, so decided to attack them instead.

"Holy cow!" Ben jumped out of the way just as a mechanical arm slammed into the earth beside him, destroying his bike in the process. "My Bike!" the machine then aimed its rapid laser guns at him and fired. Ben desperately rolled out of harm's way and found shelter behind the park's playground slide. The Guardian spotted Sheng escaping and charged after him.

"Damn it!" Ben muttered. He had to do something and quick. Sheng was going to die…

The robot used its arm to grasp the nearest rock and threw it straight for its target… Ben dived between Sheng and the rock and activated a powerful blue forcefield. The field repelled the rock and rebounded it back to its sender. The rock broke on impact, but didn't seem to do any damage to the droid. The Omnidroid raised its third tentacle and struck Ben's forcefield repeatedly, until he collapsed in exhaustion. Panting, he squinted and saw a robotic arm rise above his head once again, and drop straight for him. He closed his eyes, ready to feel the pain he was about to be given… but it didn't come, only the sound of a bonging noise above his head. He opened his eyes and saw a young, black-haired girl standing above him, with a purple forcefield defending them both.

"The… Incredibles?" Ben looked around him. Mrs Incredible had arrived and stretched herself around the robot's round body, immobilizing the four arms it had. Mr Incredible then came running up, and tore off one of the arms, and threw it aside.

"Violet! Help me out!" Mr Incredible shouted. The girl that had saved Ben's life ran forward, created a barrier in front of Mr Incredible, just as the Omnidroid unleashed its rapid laser guns. The droid managed to grab the stretchy Mrs Incredible and threw her sky-high. She landed a fair way away from the battle, unconscious.

"Helen!" Mr Incredible yelled. He ran for his fallen wife, but the Omnidroid grabbed him tightly in one of its powerful arms and threw him into the playground, and he landed a few feet away from Mrs Incredible.

"Oh no…" Ben whispered. He ran across the park, just as a car crashed into the large water fountain in the middle of the courtyard. He reached Mrs Incredible and tried to wake her.

"Mrs Incredible? Can you hear me?" he breathed. "Wake up, please wake up…" he then crawled over to Mr Incredible and tried to shake him awake.

"Dad!" the girl shouted. She was leaning over her injured brother, with a forcefield defending them.

"Mr Incredible, your daughter… Violet, she needs your help!" Ben said urgently. "You gotta wake up…" he glanced over to Violet, who was doubled over her brother.

"Dash…" he heard her shout. "wake up! Hurry!" her forcefield was getting weaker, Ben could tell. She couldn't hold it any longer… The Omnidroid broke through Violet's forcefield and picked up she and her brother, and slammed them into a brick wall. Violet and Dash crumpled to the floor beside Mr and Mrs Incredible.

"C'mon guys, wake up!" Ben shouted. "Wake up!" the Omnidroid was edging closer, its laser gun fixed straight at Ben and the Incredibles… Ben knew what he had to do. The guns blazed and Ben summoned a forcefield around him and the Incredibles, shielding them. He was using all the power he could gather and concentrating it on the forcefield. The droid stopped shooting and starting to pound the forcefield, attempting to break through like it did to Violet's. It raised its claw to strike, but Ben saw his opportunity and used the wind around them to create a force so powerful it threw the Omnidroid all the way across the park. It landed on top of the water fountain and exploded.

"Kid… how did you do that?" Mr Incredible asked. He was just getting to his feet.

"You… you saw me?" Ben asked.

"Well, yeah…" Mr Incredible said.

"Bob?" Mrs Incredible said, looking around.

"I'm here, Helen," he said, helping her to her feet. Violet and Dash were waking too.

"So, do you have a name?" Bob asked.

"Ben…"

"Well, I don't know it you realise this, but you have powers, and that kinda makes you a super." Bob said.

"I know… and I don't know if I should become one… I mean…"

"Hey, kid. We need all the supers we can get. All the supers left is Frozone and us, and that might not be enough if something big happens." Bob said.

"This young man has super powers?" Helen asked.

"I saw him use a forcefield to defend us from that robot," Bob explained. "and then he used some sort of invisible force to throw the robot into the water fountain."

"Where do you live Ben?" Bob asked.

"Down the street." he replied. "With my uncle Arthur."

"We'll take you home." Bob said.

That night, after the Incredibles had taken Ben safely home, and at eight o'clock he got himself ready for bed. It had been a tiring day for him. Arthur was already sleeping, and the night was darkening.

He climbed into his bunk and pulled the sheets over his body, and closed his sleepy eyes…

The house shook. The windows were rattling when Ben awoke suddenly. He heard a distant hum coming from the road down the street, and it was coming closer. He peeked out his window and saw two flashing lights hurtle straight for his house. He dove under his bed as two super-fast flying pods took his whole roof off. Uncle Arthur was calling his name from his room.

"Ben! Where are you?!"

"Uncle Arthur, I'm in here!" Uncle Arthur made his way through the rubble and saw Ben hiding under his bed.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "What are those things?!"

"I don't know!" he replied over the loud hum of the pod's engines. It soon died out and Arthur and Ben emerged from what was left of the bed. They searched the sky and saw the two pods descending toward them. Their laser guns began to fire…

"Lookout!" Arthur cried, and threw Ben aside, just as the lasers struck the bed… and Uncle Arthur.

"Uncle Arthur!" Ben shouted. "No!" Ben watched as his Uncle dropped to his knees, and to the ground. The pods turned around and started to shoot again. Ben created a forcefield bubble around himself and ran toward the flying pods. The pods collided with his forcefield and bounced off, hitting the blackened road and exploding.

Half an hour later, the police had arrived along with an Ambulance. They reported Ben's uncle to be… gone. The police insisted in taking Ben to the station, but he refused. He wanted to be alone. He took off down the dark road.

Ben didn't know how long he had been running for, so he came to a stop to catch his breath. He didn't know where he was, but he saw that he was in another neighbourhood. He started walking and crashed into someone.

"Whoa, careful now," it was a girl's voice.

"Sorry, I-" Ben looked at the girl's smiling face. "Violet?"

"Ben? You're that boy that helped us out this afternoon aren't you?" she said.

"Yeah…"

"What's the matter?" she asked. "Why are you out here in this place anyway?"

"My… my uncle was killed just before…" he said, trying to fight back tears.

"What?" Violet asked, sounding stunned. "By who?"

"Two… two guys flying pods. They had razor sharp propellers around the pods." Ben replied. "They shot him."

"Let's go back to my place, we'll sort this out there." Violet patted Ben on the back and walked him back to their house. "I'm Violet Parr, by the way."

"Ben… just Ben." Violet smiled. She didn't want to ask him anymore questions, she knew he had been through too much already. But she thought about what he said. Flying pods? She had seen them before, on Nomanisan Island, a year ago, when they were rescuing their dad from Syndrome. But… Syndrome was defeated, and who else did she know that had Velocipod? She glanced at Ben. He was looking at the ground, obviously thinking what was to happen to him. They walked up the pavement to the Parr's house and Violet showed Ben in. He was going to tell them everything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was my first chapter and my first fan fic. please be nice when you review, no flames please. and tell me what you think. If you have any tips or suggestions, feel free to tell me.

Galaxy Storm.


	2. Chapter Two: Getting Used to Life

**Based on 'The Incredibles' by Disney/Pixar**

**.::The League of Incredibles::.**

**Chapter Two: Getting used to Life**

Violet quietly closed the front door and walked Ben into the living room. Bob Parr was with Dash, playing a video game and Helen was playing with their baby Jack-Jack.

"Hey, Vi, who's this?" Bob asked, looking up.

"It's Ben, the boy who helped us with that robot this afternoon." Violet replied.

"Well, how are ya?" Bob asked. "And… what are you doing here?"

"Two Velocipods attacked his house just now." Violet said.

"What?" Helen asked. "Velocipods?"

"Yeah…" Ben said, still looking at the floor. "they… killed my uncle."

"They did what?!" Bob shouted, getting to his feet. "How?"

"He… was shot with the lasers the Velocipods fired with." Ben replied.

"But… Velocipods belong to Syndrome Corporation… and Syndrome's dead isn't he?"

"I don't know any Syndrome…" Ben said.

"Someone could be running Syndrome Corporation on Nomanisan Island again…" Bob said.

"But who else did Syndrome have under his command?" Helen asked.

"We need a while to sort things out." Bob sighed. "Ben, do you have any other family to stay with?"

"No, everyone else is… gone." Ben replied.

"Then you move in with us." Bob said. "You can share Dash's room."

"Alright!" he ran over to Ben. "We're room buddies!"

"I'll ring Edna tomorrow so she can get to work on creating a Super suit for you," Helen said.

"A super suit?" Ben asked. "You mean… I'll be with you guys? I'll be an Incredible?"

"That's right," Bob nodded. "we can use your powers when we get to Nomanisan Island."

"Right," Ben said. Helen gave pulled out a mattress from under the bed and laid a sleeping bag on it. During the night, he couldn't sleep. It wasn't Dash's snores from the bed next to him, but the thought of the Henchmen that were after him tonight. Why did they want him. Was it his super powers? There was so many mysteries. Who had restarted Syndrome Corporation, and for what purpose? It was getting all to confusing. After a long while, his body slowly drifted to sleep.

The following morning, Helen did what she said and called Edna. She was on the phone for quite a while and finally, after she had done discussing the design of the suit, she told Ben it would be ready by that night.

"Bob," she called ten minutes later. "work!"

"I'm going honey!" Bob replied.

"Work?" asked Ben. "You're supers and you still go to work?"

"And school." Violet replied. "Mom's dropping us off as soon as she settles Jack-Jack."

"School? I'm going to your school?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you're other school is kinda far away." replied Violet. "And you live with us now, so mom's enrolling you at my school."

"Great." Ben force a smile. He still had the hurt of his uncle Arthur's death. Why would someone go so far to kill an innocent? Mrs Parr drove Violet, Dash and Ben to school. Dash was dropped off first, and then Mrs Parr headed toward Violet's school.

"Alright kids, here we are," Helen said.

"Western View Junior High…" Ben followed Violet out of the car and into the school. He looked around nervously. These people seemed nice, they all got along well…

"Hey Vi," a tall boy with brown hair came strolling up to them. "who's your friend?"

"How're you doing Tony?" Violet turned to Ben. "Ben, this is my boyfriend Tony Rydinger. Tony, my friend Ben."

"Hey Ben, how are you?" he said, holding out his hand. Ben took it and shook.

"I'm…" he was about to say 'not doing too good,' but he knew he should a least try to make friends. "I'm doing fine."

"That's good." Violet then spotted a dark spot on Tony's neck.

"Hey, Tony, what happened?" she said, pointing to the black graze on his neck.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." he said. "I gotta go, seeya round Vi, later Ben." Tony waved goodbye to the two and headed outside to meet his friends.

"He's… he's a nice guy." Ben said.

"Hmm..." Violet muttered under her breath. Tony was up to something. "C'mon, I'll show you round."

"Coming." the day passed quickly and soon, Dash was calling to them from the Parr's family car.

"Ben, I visited Edna just before and she finished your suit." Helen said.

"Oh… thanks Mrs Parr." Ben replied.

"It's like Vi's, except it doesn't turn invisible." Helen added. The Parrs and Ben arrived home minutes later. They did their homework, played board games, and tried to do things to keep them entertained. Bob finally walked in carrying his suitcase.

"How was your day at work honey?" Helen asked her husband.

"It was… good, great." he walked into the living room and saw the kids playing monopoly.

"Hey dad," Violet and Dash grumbled.

"Hello Mr Parr." Ben said.

"Hey kids." Bob placed his suitcase next to the bookcase and turned on the television.

"_This is breaking news. A new threat has entered the city and is destroying buildings and roads. He claims to be the Sandman._"

"The Sandman?" Bob asked. "Honey… we've got trouble!"

"What is it?" Helen called from the kitchen.

"Some weirdo is tearing up the city!" Bob shouted back.

"Should we go?!"

"If it's tearing up the city, then yes, we should go!" Helen said. She came into the living room minutes later in her Incredibles uniform, mask in hand.

"I'll go get ready." Bob grinned.

"Alright!" Dash yelled. "Some action!" he sped off to his room to change. Violet did the same. Ben remained seated.

"Well, aren't you coming honey?" Helen asked.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes, you." Helen smiled. She walked up to him and crouched down. "You're part of the family now. You're an Incredible. You, are coming with us." she gave him a tight hug and pushed a small package into his hands. "Put this on,"

Ben walked back into the living room later with a matching super suit to the Incredibles.

"Smashing." Mrs Parr smiled.

"Very cool." Mr Parr said.

"You look great." Violet grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"We're brothers!" Dash smiled. "You look like me!"

"Thanks." Ben forced a weak smile.

"We'd better get into gear! That psycho's gonna take down the whole city before we get there." Bob said. They walked out onto the driveway and Bob pressed a button on a small remote shaped in the letter 'i.' the pavement rumbled and gave way for a platform to rise. On the platform, stood a shiny van. The Incredibles Van.

"Everybody in!" Bob shouted. "Buckle up!" he yelled once they were all seated. "Let's ride!" he ignited the jets on the back of the van and they sped at high speed toward the city.

"Here Ben, put this on." Mrs Parr handed Ben a black mask. Ben placed it over his brown eyes.

"You look just fine." Violet said.

"Thank you Vi." Ben smiled.

"We're approaching the city!" Bob announced. He parked the van a few meters away from the chaos and got out. "Let's do some damage." they rounded a corner and saw that half the street was almost a desert. The Sandman had covered towers and buildings in thick, golden-brown sand.

"Hey, sandy!" Bob cried. The Sandman turned.

"Mr Incredible… and family." the Sandman grinned. "How nice of you to join us." Bob raced forward.

"Bob, stop!" Helen ran after her husband, leaving the three kids behind.

"So… what do we do?" Ben asked.

"We…. speed!" Dash raced forward, but the sand was too thick to run in, and soon, he couldn't move. "Hey, what gives?"

Bob raised a fist at the Sandman, but got a spray of sand in his eyes. He doubled back, trying to brush the dirt off his face.

Ben and Violet watched as their fellow super heroes were getting attacked by… sand. They glanced at each other, then ran forward to help.

"Feel my Desert Storm!" the Sandman roared. Helen grabbed Dash and pulled him free, just as the Sandman created a giant sandstorm.

"Violet, forcefields!" Ben shouted.

"Right!" combining powers, they forcefield protected them from the raging sandstorm the sandman had kicked up. "How long do you think he'll keep this up?"

"I don't know, but we've got to hold the forcefields." Ben replied. the Sandman was laughing hysterically as his storm left the Incredibles immobile.

"Look at the great Incredibles now!" he laughed. Ben then had an idea.

"Lower the field." he mumbled, dropping his forcefield.

"What?" Violet asked.

"Drop the force field and let me out, then re-activate it!" he said, more urgently this time. Violet didn't waste any time arguing. She lowered it for a brief second, and saw Ben bolt out. creating a field around himself, he charged for the Sandman.

"Hey, sandy!" Ben grinned. The Sandman stopped laughing and looked in Ben's direction. Using all the power he could gather, he used his gravity control to send an invisible force at the Sandman, knocking him to the ground. the Sandstorm died down instantly. Bob ran for the Sandman just as Violet lowered the forcefield and grabbed him.

"You, are going to jail." Bob growled. As they waited for police. Violet was using her forcefield to contain the sandman so he couldn't escape.

After everything was back to normal, the Incredibles headed for home.

"Ben," Helen said. "I just want you to know that you did an excellent job tonight."

"Thanks… Mrs Parr." Ben smiled. At home, they got changed, and hopped into bed. Ben slept silently that night, and for once, he felt wanted.

The next morning, after breakfast, and after the kids had finished their morning cartoons, Mr and Mrs Parr drove the family to an Adoption Centre.

"Mom?" Dash asked. "What are we doing at an Adoption centre?"

"You'll see." she grinned.

Inside, the kids took a seat as Bob and Helen were called to the desk.

"If you sign here Mrs Parr, and Mr Parr, it will be official." the clerk said. Helen and Bob signed and smiled at their kids.

"What's official mom?" Dash asked.

"We've… we've adopted Ben." Helen said.

"What?" Ben asked.

"You are now official Benjamin Parr." Bob said, rustling Ben's black hair.

"I… have a family?" Ben asked.

"That's right." Helen brought her whole family into a tight and strong embrace. "You are part of our family now, and we're gonna treat you like the son you deserve to be."

"Way to go, bro." Violet grinned, and hugged her new brother.

"We're brothers!!!!" Dash cried. "This is so cool!"

Ben closed his eyes and felt the warm embrace of his new sister, brothers, mother and father. He finally at last had a family. A full family that would care for him, and love him. That's what he had wanted his whole life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this one didn't have as much action, but it'll come. Please review. No flames please… because this is my first fic and I've tried very hard to come up with a sensible plot. Thanks all!

Galaxy Storm Turbo.

Also, if you review, please tell me if any of you like Tony Rydinger. ;)


	3. Chapter Three: Return to Nomanisan Islan...

**Based on 'The Incredibles' by Disney/Pixar**

**.::The League of Incredibles::.**

**Chapter Three: Return to Nomanisan Island**

"Alright kids," Bob Parr sat down in front of the TV one Saturday morning.

"Hey dad, you're blocking the TV." Dash said, trying to look past his father.

"Dash, listen. Violet, Ben, you listening?"

"I'm all ears dad," Violet replied.

"Yeah, me too." Ben added.

"We're going back to Nomanisan Island." Bob said. "We leave tomorrow. We need to find out who has restarted Syndrome Corporation and why. You with me?"

"So… we're just leaving?" Violet asked.

"Yes." Bob replied. "We've told your teachers that we'll be going on a short vacation."

"Get packed kids!" Helen shouted. Dash ran off to his room and came back seconds later with a small backpack.

"Don't put on your uniforms though," Bob warned. "we don't want people knowing who we are."

Helen picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Snog, we need another jet. A fast one. What have ya got?"

Bob drove the family to Snog's air base to pick up their ride. It was similar to the Government Plane that Helen had used a year ago, but it was slightly smaller. And it looked faster.

"This is my best jet. Don't go ruining it though." Snog said.

"We won't. Hopefully there won't be any missiles target locked onto us this time around." Helen smiled.

"Oh, and I also made this." he walked over to a table and pulled off a white sheet. Underneath, was a board.

"A skateboard?" Ben asked.

"Ah, but not any skateboard young man." Snog winked. "This is a state-of-the-art hover board."

Bob could see two small rocket-powered jets at the rear of the board.

"How fast is it?" he asked.

"Well… as fast as your little boy, I'd say." Snog grinned.

"As fast as Dash?" Ben asked. "Wow…"

"Feel free to take it along with you Bob." Snog said. "It could be useful."

"Thanks a lot Snog." Bob said, reaching out for the board. He tucked it safely under his arm and took it into the jet.

"We'll bring your plane back in one piece!" Helen waved, as she steered the jet onto the runway. Violet, Dash and Ben waved from the window seats as their jet took off at high speed into the cloudy sky.

On the way to the Island, the kids and their parents took in turns to change into their black and red super suits. Minutes passed like hours on the flight. There was nothing to do except sit and day dream. Violet and read her 'Girlfriend' Magazine for about the fifth time, and Ben and Dash had had enough of playing paper scissors rock.

"Dad?" Dash called boringly. "Are we getting there anytime soon?"

"I don't know, the sky's full of clouds, I can't tell where the Island is!" Bob growled. Ben and Violet could tell that he too, was bored. Then, Helen announced their landing.

"Approaching Nomanisan Island." she said, flipping the Auto Pilot into Manual, and steering the plane toward land.

"It looks no different." Bob growled. "That volcano's still there."

"What did you expect?" Helen asked. "An Island Resort? Buckle up kids, we're going down."

Inside the volcano tower, a shadowy figure was watching them land on the island.

"An un-identified jet plane sir." an officer said. "Orders?"

"Shoot' em down."

"Yes sir." the officer replied. "Activated Island Defences." all around the Island, Hidden Laser Turrets appeared and aimed upward toward the plane and fired.

"We've got laser fire!" Helen shouted, trying to steer the plane out of the way. "Hold on!" the lasers didn't stop, rapidly firing at their target. Helen spotted a clean patch of land and dived.

"It's going to be a bumpy landing!" she shouted. She landed the plane nose-first, and the plane skidded across the orangey dirt and slammed into the trees around.

"Is everyone alright?" Bob asked.

"Yeah dad," the kids replied together. They all exited the plane and Helen examined the crashed plane. Some of the windows were cracked, but fortunately, still functional.

"We can still use the plane to get outta here, but we need something to launch it into the air." Helen said.

"First, we need to find out what's going on here." Bob said, looking around. Then, Ben heard a distant hum coming from the trees ahead.

"Um… it's that humming noise again…" Ben said.

"What humming noise?" Violet asked. The humming got closer, and before they knew it, five Velocipods came flying out of the bushes.

"Velocipods!" Helen shouted.

"Kids, get out of here, fast!" Bob shouted.

"We're going to fight!" Violet shouted. Bob grabbed the nearest palm tree and uprooted it, and used it as a weapon to knock the pods out of the sky. When Bob had destroyed all five pods, five more took its places.

"Oh great." Helen sighed. "Kids, go!" Dash immediately sped off into the forest around them, with three Velocipods on his tail, while Ben and Violet ran back into the plane.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting that Hover board Snog gave us." Ben said, digging it out of a cupboard at the back of the plane.

"Do you know how to work it?" Violet asked.

"I've gotta try." Ben took the board out and placed his feet onto two clamps. Violet hopped on with him and held on to his shoulders. "Hold on." he switched on a lever at the back of the board and the jets activated. They sped off full speed into the forest were Dash went, trying to catch up.

"You see him?!" Ben shouted.

"Nope!" Violet replied, still trying to hold on. The board was getting faster, making it harder to steer. They rounded a corner and saw two Velocipods high-tailing a red and black blur… _Dash_.

Ben picked up the pace and eventually caught up to the pods.

"Turn invisible!" he shouted.

"What?" Violet asked.

"Turn invisible and hijack one of their pods!" Ben repeated. Violet nodded, and soon, she had disappeared. Ben felt her weight come off the hover board, and watched as an invisible force threw the pilot of the Velocipod off and into a tree. Violet reappeared behind to controls. She gave her brother a thumbs up and rushed forward to help Dash. Ben tailed closely behind. He came up next to the second pod and closed in on the pilot. The pilot noticed him and tried to use the razor-sharp propellers around to pod to slice Ben into half, but Ben's board was too fast. He closed in again and used his Gravity Force control throw the whole Velocipod into a fallen tree trunk, which seconds later exploded behind the three kids. Parts and burned metal flew past them. Violet snuck up behind the third pod, created a forcefield around her Velocipod and charged full speed at the surprised Nomanisan Guard. He yelled as he and his pod went sailing off an large cliff. Dash skidded to a halt at the peak of the cliff, with Ben and Violet hovering close behind.

"That's that taken care of." Violet breathed.

"Yeah." Dash panted. "I don't wanna do that again." as soon as he spoke those words, three more Henchman-piloted Velocipods came rushing up toward them. "Spoke too soon!"

"Let's get outta here!" Ben shouted, steering the Hover board toward the cliff edge.

"We're gonna jump!?" Violet asked.

"Grab Dash and jump down!" Ben said, and rocket-powered the board off the edge of the cliff. Violet grabbed Dash by the collar and threw him aboard, then she, too piloted her Velocipod off the giant cliff. It was no problem for Violet, her pod could fly, but Ben's pod dropped to the jungle's floor and crashed.

"Are you alright?" Violet asked, dropping the pod to his level. Dash was clinging on to the seat behind her.

"I'm alright, and the board's still functional." Ben replied, getting to his feet.

"Then hop on and let's go!" Violet shouted, speeding on ahead. Ben looked up to see the three enemy Velocipods dive down to meet him.

"Bob, there's too many!" Helen cried.

"We've got to keep fighting!" Bob replied, jumping up to slam a Helibot to the rock-hard earth.

"These bots keep coming!" Helen shouted, using her elasticity to throw two Velocibots into each other. Before Bob could reply, an energy-powered capture net shot from the ground underneath and trapped them in.

"Now we're trapped!" Helen cried. "Now what, Bob?" at that moment, a short figure hovered down on a disc-shaped board and hopped off. His face from nose-down was covered in a steel mouth covering and his hair was crazily spiked. He wore an all black suit with a large R in the middle.

"Mr and Mrs Incredible." he grinned. Helen noticed something familiar about this enemy.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Bob growled. "Are you in charge here?"

"Me?" the mysterious figure chuckled. "No, I'm merely working for someone far more powerful than you can imagine."

"Did this 'someone' restart Syndrome Corporation?" Helen asked.

"Of course."

"For what purpose?" Bob spat.

"As if I'm dumb enough to tell you." the black figure said. "But I'll tell you who I am."

"Who then?" Bob shouted.

"My name is Raven. I'm head of all security on this island, my orders of my boss."

"Which is?"

"I… can't say…" Raven said. "but you will come with me." the henchmen binded Bob and Helen in tight energy cords, so even Mr Incredible couldn't rip them apart.

"We can't get our way out of this one Helen." Bob said.

"I just hope the kids are alright." Helen sighed.

Ben, Violet and Dash we're speeding through the think shrubs and plants, desperately trying to get away from their pursuers.

"An opening up ahead, we can split up and-" Ben was stopped by a sudden jolt from his board. A henchman had just fired his laser guns on his Velocipod to destroy Ben's jets on his board. He was thrown off and landed a few feet away from his broken transport.

"Go on Vi, I'll take 'em on!" Ben said rushing to his feet.

"We're not leaving you!" Dash shouted, and zipped to his side. Violet soon joined them. The henchmen disabled their pods and hopped out, Laser guns in hand.

"You guys willing to fight?" Dash whispered.

"You bet," Violet grinned.

"I'm in." Ben added.

"Then… let's party!" Dash sped forward, running super fast in around their foes, creating a dusty aftermath around them. The men coughed and were blinded for a brief second. That's when the supers made their move. The pilots randomly fired their guns, but missed my a lot, seeing that they couldn't see. Ben then used his Gravity Control super power to throw the Velocipods into kingdom come. They exploded kilometres away. Violet was next. She stepped forward and casted her purple forcefield around the henchmen, so they couldn't escape.

"What do we do now?" she asked, as the three guys attempted to laser gun their way out.

"Let them go." Ben said.

"Huh?"

"Vi, let 'em out." Ben whispered. Violet reluctantly did as Ben said and released the forcefield. Ben immediately used his Gravity Force and three all three pilots into the nearest tree. They groaned and crumpled to the ground.

"What happens to us now?" Dash asked.

"Let's take their pods and head back to mom and dad." Violet suggested.

"Good idea." Ben agreed. "Dash, come with me." Dash and Ben settled themselves into one pod, while Violet hopped into another. They steered them upward toward the cliff they fell off and backtracked to where the crashed jet was. But there was no Bob or Helen to be found.

"Mom, dad?" Violet called, but no answer came back.

"D'you think the bad guys got them?" Dash asked.

"Possibly…" Ben looked down to the field around them.

"Hey, look!" Violet said, pointing up. A Nomanisan plane was flying low.

"It's landing…" Ben said.

"Our best bet is to follow it," Violet said. "that'll probably lead us to the base where mom and dad are kept."

"Let's go." they flew off to follow the Nomanisan plane. Ahead, the three kids saw a large hanger bay. "That's our target."

That's chapter three! As always, R&R, but no flames. Thanks heaps Hope you guys like the story so far.

Galaxy Storm Turbo.


	4. Chapter Four: The Exodus

**Based on 'The Incredibles' by Disney/Pixar**

**.::The League of Incredibles::.**

**Chapter Four: The Exodus**

Sneaking into the facility wasn't easy. Security lasers and cameras were planted all around the base. Violet could turn invisible and avoid the cameras, and Dash was fast enough to be seen by them. Ben had to avoid being seen to get past them.

"They'll be in one of the cell blocks, most likely." Violet said, remembering the large room where the Incredibles had been kept a year ago, by the supers-killer, Syndrome.

"We'll have to get to the control area." Ben said. "That's were we can find out which cell block they'll be in."

"Take them to the boss." Raven ordered.

"Right away sir," the Nomanisan Guards shoved Bob and Helen across a narrow steel bridge. Electrical energy was pulsing beneath them.

"I recognize that guy…" Helen whispered.

"Who?" Bob asked, looking puzzled.

"That Raven boy. He looks… familiar."

"How so?"

"His eyes… and hair… voice as well." Helen said. "I've heard them before."

"Let's just concentrate on our own situation here." Bob grunted, as they were pushed into an elevator.

"I've hacked into the system…" Ben said, searching. "but there seems to be no cell block with a high defence labelled."

"Strange… then where could they have taken them?" Violet asked, bending over to look.

"Maybe they're being tortured." Dash suggested.

"They can't be. It wouldn't be very effective…" Ben replied. "Our best bet is to search the place."

"Do we split up?" Dash asked.

"No. Too dangerous. We have to stay together." Violet said.

"Right." the three bolted to the nearest door, but it was tightly locked.

"I needs a cardkey." Violet sighed.

"Then let's get one…" Ben whispered. He motioned to Dash to run forward.

"I gotcha…" Dash sped forward, and knocked over a passing security guard.

"Hey!" but before he could do anything else, he was thrown into the solid steel wall by a gravitational force. Ben went over and snatched up his cardkey. He inserted the card into the area required, and the door slid open.

"Let's go." they sped down an empty corridor and ended up in a science lab. Peeking in, they saw an experiment happening.

"Life signs read normal… normal for a artificial human I mean." a scientist said, typing fast on a computer. There was a silver cylinder in front of him, with a large S printed on it in a faint white tone.

"Artificial human?" Dash asked. "What's going on in there?"

"I don't know…"

"The Android's reading is also normal." another scientist pointed out.

"They're making an Android!" Dash said, a little too loudly.

"Hey, who's there?" a scientist walked toward the doors and pushed them open. "Must have been hearing things…" he muttered and closed them.

"They're designing a robot for some reason…" Ben whispered. "We have to find mom and dad."

"Let's go then, there isn't much time." Violet said, as all three of them ran ahead to find Bob and Helen.

Bob and Helen were dragged into a large chamber. The lights were dim, but they could still see what was around them. Computers, and a large Plasma Screen TV was built upon one of the walls of the room. It was switched on, and someone was watching the whole of Nomanisan Island.

"Mr Incredible." the man chuckled. "And Elastigirl."

"Who are you?" Bob shouted.

"Me? I'm your new enemy."

"Show yourself!" Helen said.

"Very well." the man stepped out of the shadows. He had a white suit with a turquoise Z flashing across his one-piece villain suit. A red censoring Interface visor was placed across his light blue eyes. His clear, blonde hair was spiked all over his scalp.

"Are you a… super?" Bob asked.

"A super hero? No, I'll regret being a super if I ever was one." the man growled.

"Then… who are you?" Helen asked.

"I am the man who took over Syndrome Corp, the man that will soon cause all of America to fall at my knees." he said calmly.

"You're no different than Syndrome." Bob muttered. "What's your name? Syndrome the second?"

"Hah, you're a very funny man Mr Incredible, but no. I refuse to call myself after that juvenile excuse for a villain." the man spat. "So a fashioned myself a better name. _Zeonix_."

"Zeonix?" Bob asked.

"That's right. And I take it you've already seen my partner, Raven?"

"So he's your sidekick?" Helen asked.

"Of course… this wouldn't have been possible without the information he gave me about… _you_."

"Us? We've never seen him before!" Bob said. "We don't know the guy!"

"Oh, but he seemed to know you very well." Zeonix said, a slight grin emerging from his lips.

"Why did you restart Syndrome Corporation?" asked Bob.

"It really isn't any of your business…" Zeonix sighed. "but I guess I'll tell you, as a last request."

"Last request?" Helen asked.

"Before we terminate you of course!" Zeonix exclaimed. "We terminate all witnesses, so they don't go run-about. Like we did to that last super who foiled with our plans. Laser-Eye I think he was called."

"Laser-Eye…" Bob thought.

"Anyway, you wanted to know why I restarted Syndrome Corporation?" Zeonix asked. "It was very easy. After Syndrome was eliminated, Nomanisan Island was put out of commission. But I thought ahead and gathered my own people to rebuild and reconstruct what Syndrome had left."

"So you just used all of Syndrome's vehicles and technology so you could carry on your destructive plan?" Helen asked.

"Yes, that's right." Zeonix replied, finding a seat. "I have used Syndrome Corp's high technology to build and create the ultimate fighting machine. Project Exodus."

"What's Project Exodus?" Helen asked.

"We're, or I am designing the ultimate fighting machine. I've given my scientists data that contains all weaknesses you supers have. That way, you'll stand no chance against it." Zeonix said smugly.

"Really?" Bob grunted." And if we find _its_ weakness?"

"It has none" Zeonix replied simply. "Just pure _power_."

"No sign of mom or dad," Violet panted, as they rounded a corner. "what now?

"We keep looking." Ben said, sitting down. "We can't give up."

"We've searched practically everywhere!" Dash groaned.

"So you want mom and dad to die?" Violet said.

"No…"

"Then we continue." Ben said, moving through another door.

"Ah," Zeonix said, checking his watch. "we have a positive result."

"On what?" Bob asked.

"On Exodus of course." Zeonix grinned. "He's complete."

"What?" Bob tried to break free of the electric ropes, but only received a sharp jolt in return.

Ben, Violet and Dash had entered a whole new room. A steel narrow bridge was across it and electrical energy pulsed beneath them. A lift was waiting in front.

"Which level?" Violet asked.

"Try eleven." Ben replied. The Elevator jumped as it rode higher and higher toward the Volcano's peak… a red light flashed to indicate that they had reached level eleven.

"Aw, it's just a storage area." Dash sighed.

"Wait a second," Ben said, moving forward. A glass window was on the storage area's floor. Below, they saw a man in a white suit, and two prisoners. "mom and dad!"

"Quick, break the glass!" Violet shouted.

"No, we go to level ten, that's where they are." Ben said. Running back into the elevator, they started to desperately press '10.' The lift didn't take long to reach the desired level. Practically breaking the door open, the three kids entered Zeonix's office.

"Hold it there!" Dash said, running forward.

"Dash! Wait!" it was too late. Zeonix had activated Syndrome's Zero-Point Energy beam that he had stole from Syndrome's lab.

"Isn't it nice to have the family here." Zeonix grinned. "This makes is easier for the Exodus to destroy you, nice and easy…"

Ha ha! Chapter four! Read and enjoy! No Flames as I always say

Galaxy Storm Turbo.


	5. Chapter Five: Save the Worldagain

**Based on 'The Incredibles' by Disney/Pixar**

**.:The League of Incredibles:.**

**Chapter Five: Save the World…again…**

"So, Mr Incredible. How does it feel?" Zeonix grinned. He had the family of five trapped in an energy caged grid.  
"You'll never win Zeonix!" Bob shouted. He couldn't break out of the grid, it'll just stun him… there must be another way…  
"I already have Parr." Zeonix said. "Yes, I know that you're Bob Parr."  
"How?" Helen asked.  
"Three guesses…" Zeonix growled. "Raven is on his way to Metroville now, with the Exodus by his side. I'm going to join them soon enough. Don't want to miss out on all the action, do I?"  
"You're going straight for Metroville city?" Bob asked.  
"Did you guess?" Zeonix asked sarcastically. "Of course. That's where everyone will be. Lots of screaming people, and the pathetic excuse for police officers will also be there. If I'm lucky, the SWAT team might also join in."  
"You're a disgrace!" Bob spat.  
"You're in no position to insult me Parr!" Zeonix replied. He spun around on his heel and out the automatic doors.  
"We have to get out!" Bob shouted.  
"Bob, relax…" Helen comforted her husband, but he was too frustrated. Ben found a small palm-sized piece of metal under his foot. He picked it up and used his gravity control to move it through one of the holes in the grid. Controlling it to the computer's panel, he used gravitational force the release the item. It slammed down hard on a green button activating the grid, and it shut down.  
"What?" Bob looked at his three kids.  
"Lead on dad," Violet grinned. "These halls don't look different…" Bob said. "We need to get to a hanger bay somewhere…"

"Raven, let Exodus do his thing as soon as you land, copy?" Zeonix ordered."Loud and clear boss." Raven replied. Their jet was nearing Metroville city. Anytime now… through the clouds, Raven saw the tall buildings and skyscrapers streaming over the roads of Metroville city. The jet lowered toward the closest road and inside, a dark figure emerged from a cabin.  
"Exodus, destroy everything you can." Raven said. "Don't let anything stop you."  
The Exodus merely nodded and opened (more like punched) the side door. He leaped out and onto an open freeway. A car almost hit him."Hey, get off the road punk!" the driver screamed. Hearing those words, Exodus seized the car with the driver aboard and threw it half a mile across the city. A police officer noticed this and fumbled fir his radio.  
"Uh… we got trouble… big trouble."

"Hey Dad, our jet is still functional, right?" Dash asked.  
"Yeah, but we need to get back to it." Bob replied.  
"How're about these?" Violet asked. She and Ben were already standing next to seven readied Velocipods. Taking five, they flew the pods out of the hanger and back out to the thick jungle.  
"From my point of view…" Helen started. She had extended her neck the highest extent to see around the island. "the jet is due north."  
"Good work honey!" Bob shouted and sped forward, Ben, Violet and Dash close behind.  
The landed the pods beside their crashed jet and Helen hopped in.  
"Engines still functional… we just need to get off the ground.""I can help with that." Ben grinned. He concentrated his energy on the plane, and lifted. The entire jet started to hover above ground.  
"Activated engines…" Helen switched on the jet's engines. In response, a high-pitched whining noise emitted from the two wings The plane slowly began to gain speed and soon, it was soaring in the clouds again.  
"To Metroville!" Bob said, taking to co-pilot's seat.

"The super-human psycho is now approaching your position red-one."  
"Copy." the SWAT officer placed his radio back onto his belt and commanded his troops forward. "We got him round the right corner." Red-one said.  
The Exodus, followed by Raven, rounded a corner and were welcomed by over fifty-thousand bullets. The Exodus immediately activated a self-forcefield to shield himself and Raven from the rain of fire. The bullets were repelled in every single direction. Some hit cars, and buildings. Above, a government plane was descending.

"We're landing honey," Helen said, lowering the plane's engine power."Kids, strap yourselves in." Bob ordered. The three kids tightened their belts as the plane went in for an impact landing. Like landing on Nomanisan Island, the plane skidded across the ground and crashed into a nearby tower. The Incredibles exited the wreck and ran as fast as they could (except Dash) to the scene. When they arrived, the Incredibles saw what was going on."DUCK!" Bob shouted just in time as a Metroville bus flew over their heads and exploded minutes later, after colliding with traffic. Ben noticed a black figure hovering above one of the bridges, watching the android tear apart the city.  
"Raven…" Ben bolted forward, as fast as he could. Raven had to die…  
"Ben, wait!" Violet dashed after her brother. Ben activated his blue forcefield, just as a petrol truck flew straight for him. On contact, it exploded. Flames erupted around the streets, blocking Violet's path to her brother. Bob acted at once. He ran to the nearest fire hydrant and ripped it off the ground. Water immediately sprayed out. Bob grabbed board of wood and placed it on an angle so the water washed out the fire. Violet saw her chance and ran through. Ben climbed up a flight of stairs and came face-to-face with his foe.  
"Raven!" he growled. The black figure just merely glared back. Raven pressed a button on his wrist-remote and his rocket-boots activated, boosting him into the air. Raven spread out his arms, and a wrist cannon formed from his right arm.  
"Oh my…"  
"Ben!" Violet had caught up with him, at last, and joined him. Ben then noticed that Raven's green eyes lit up at the sight of Violet. But it was only for a brief second. Raven aimed his cannon at Ben, and fired. An electric-blue substance flew out from the weapon and flew straight for Ben…  
"Stop!" Violet stepped in front and activated her forcefield ability to shield them both… the electric-blue bolt hit the forcefield, and shattered it, sending Violet crashing into Ben.  
"That weapon can break through our forcefield?" Ben asked.  
"It appears so…" Violet groaned. Ben helped her to her feet as they got prepared for round two…

"Bob, Dash!" Helen cried. Dash was speeding toward the Exodus, trying to take him out…Bob stepped forward and laid and carefully aimed knuckle sandwich right on the Exodus's kisser. But the android barely moved.  
"That was my greatest strength…" Bob said, stunned. The android recovered and returned the punch, sending Mr Incredible flying sky-high, and through two buildings.  
"Bob!" Helen shouted, as she watched her husband land unconsciously on the floor of a pizza shop. Dash saw what happened and became enraged.  
"Dad!" he bolted forward, at full speed, he charged at the android, but only ended up knocking himself out. The Exodus grabbed one of the small boy's feet, and tossed him into the nearest car. Half the car collapsed under the force of Dash's impact. Helen stepped forward. It was her and the Exodus. Innocent citizens watched from hidden places, as the supers desperately tried to stop this rampaging super-human.

Violet landed in a heap of rubble. The force of that punch had sent her zooming backward, creating a small crater in the road. Ben formed a small forcefield in his palms and threw it as hard as he could toward Raven, but Raven's wrist cannon blew right through it.  
"Damn… my attacks are doing nothing…" Ben mumbled under his breath. Suddenly, something slammed Raven from behind. He crashed onto the hard concrete pavement. Violet suddenly appeared where Raven used to be. She had managed to turn invisible and kick Raven down."Take this, moron!" Ben threw another, what they called, 'Incredi-balls,' and scored a direct hit on Raven's left arm striking off his wrist-remote. It rolled off the bridge and onto the road below.   
"Frozone!" Helen grinned.  
"Yeah, I'm here to help Helen!" Frozone said, sliding along the icy path he created. The Exodus broke through the ice that surrounded him and looked around for Frozone. He spotted the icy superhero fired his finger-guns at him.  
"Lucius! Lookout!" Helen cried, but it was too late. Frozone was it in the side and knocked into a truck. He crumpled to the floor. Helen ran over to her team mate and examined the place where he was hit.  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
"I'm fine." he sighed. "You know, E's doing a good job on the suits nowadays…"  
"No time, the android's coming this way!" soon enough, a heat-seeking missile was heading straight for them…  
"Brace yourself!" Lucius cried. They closed their eyes, ready to feel a heavy metal rocket explode… but nothing came.  
"Argh!" a voice yelled. Lucius and Helen looked up to see Bob fighting to keep control of the missile. He managed to get to his feet and throw the missile back to its owner. The android caught the missile in one hand and crushed it like paper.  
"Bob, you're ok!" Helen smiled.  
"I'm fine Helen." Bob replied. "Looks like I came to just in time… Frozone, you ok?"  
"Just dandy Bob," he replied, getting to his feet. "I have a feeling this is gonna take a while…"

"Your arm…" Violet said. "is it ok?""I can't move it…" Ben cried in pain. Raven stepped forward. Violet launched herself forward and vanished with her invisibility. She appeared behind Raven and used an Incredi-ball to short-circuit his wrist cannon. It rolled off Raven's arm and exploded. Violet was so impressed with herself that she didn't see Raven come up from behind and kick her into the nearest lamppost. She dropped to the ground, unconscious. Raven pulled something out of his pocket. It was a pen-shaped cylinder. Raven pointed it at a chuck of rock-a large chunk of rock and it levitated into the air.  
"Zero-Point energy!" Ben shouted. The boulder was hurtling toward him. But with his moveable arm, he concentrated all his power in him and activated his Gravity Control ability. The boulder halted in front of him. Raven increased the power of the Zero-Point energy beam and forced the boulder closer… Ben gathered what power left he had and used it to keep the boulder at bay… Violet wasn't there to help him this time… no one was. It was up to him…

"Frozone, keep him company!" Bob shouted."You got it!" Frozone skated toward the Exodus and threw an icy barrier around him, to keep him contained. But the android merely smashed through.  
"You got it!" Frozone skated toward the Exodus and threw an icy barrier around him, to keep him contained. But the android merely smashed through.Dash awoke, his eyes blurry for a few short minutes, but they regained focus. The first thing he saw the Bob racing toward the Exodus, his fist raised…  
Bob tried to throw another punch at the Exodus, but he cleanly dodged it, and forced his robot fist into Bob's stomach, throwing him backward, into a building. The Exodus then released a dozen tiny flying rotor blades that seeked out the supers and targeted them.  
Dash had to help. He raced forward and grabbed one. He threw it to the ground and crushed it with his tiny feet. The other blades saw this and all at once, charged after Dash.  
"Uh oh." Dash sped off in the opposite direction, tailed by the razor-sharp flying objects.  
"Helen, help Dash out!" Bob cried. "Frozone, with me!"  
"On my way, Bob!" Lucius replied, skating forward once more.

"Have…to… maintain… concentration…" Ben tried very hard to focus his strength on his gravitational abilities, but his power seemed to be draining. Raven gave a small grin under his mouth guard. He was going to win… his Zero-Point Energy meter suddenly reached overheat. It shook violently in his hands and sparked. The energy beam stopped and a boulder was racing straight for his head…  
"Alright Raven, tell me who you are." the young hero was standing over him. His arm was still severely injured, and he was panting. "Remove your mask." Raven slowly removed the metal piece over his mouth and the black mask over his green eyes.  
"Tony?" Ben asked, stunned. "Rydinger?"  
"Ben," he groaned. "yes, it is me. It was me all along."  
"But… why?"  
"You… wouldn't understand…" Tony sighed. "anyway, I probably won't live for long anyway…"  
"Just spill it." Ben said.  
"Zeonix, he gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. If I was to work for him, he'd give me Violet."  
"But, you already had Violet."  
"I know, but she had to keep running to do her superhero work… it was getting a little annoying at times. We didn't spend a lot of time with each other." Tony explained.  
"So you accepted Zeonix's offer?" Ben asked.  
"Of course, I thought he'd keep his word, but all he's done is cause me trouble." Tony sighed.  
"I see." Ben turned to look over at Violet. She was still lying unconscious. He suddenly felt something jab into his skull. Tony was standing over him, a small gun I his hands."I can't believe you fell for that." he smirked. "All that talk. You aren't a very smart hero."  
"Tony, put the gun down…" Ben said, slowly.  
"Hah, you wish." Tony grinned. "Now, it's time to die…" a forcefield ball suddenly, knocked Tony off his feet and the gun slid several feet away from his hand.  
"Violet!" Ben said, getting to his feet.  
"I heard it all, Tony." she said, an angry frown spread across her face.  
"You-you did?" he stammered. "You, know, I didn't really mean it…"  
"No one messes with our family and gets away with it." she growled. "No one."  
Ben used his Gravitational ability to lift Tony into the air. Violet formed a small forcefield in her palms and threw it. It hit Tony square in the stomach and sent him sailing of the bridge backward. He hit a power generator and collapsed. Seconds later, the generator exploded.  
"Ouch." Ben said. "I'm sorry Violet."  
"Nah, it's ok." she smiled. "He was a bit of a dork anyway."  
"Um, I think the others might need our help." Ben the said, once he saw Bob crash into traffic light pole.  
"Good point." racing down, they joined the battle against the Exodus.  
"Violet, Ben, you're here!" Bob said. "Good, I've got a plan, but we need more help."  
"Dad, lookout!" Violet cried. The Exodus had launched a large trailer truck straight for Bob, he was in no position to defend… the truck stopped in mid-air. It was hovering above them all.  
"Good work Ben!" Bob grinned.  
"It's not me." Ben replied, clutching his arm.  
"Then who-"  
"It was me." a large boy hovered down to the ground. He threw the truck aside so that they could get a good look at him. He was a fairly round boy with a round head. His shape matched Syndrome, but he was a little rounder. His suit was purple and black, and a green visor was set on his eyes.  
"Who are you?" Bob asked.  
"Hey, I know you…" Ben said. "Matt?"  
"Yup, that's me."  
"What the heck are you doing here?" Ben asked.  
"Being a hero." Matt replied. "And refer to me as Psyon."  
"Psyon?" Ben asked. "Why?"  
"My powers dummy." Psyon grumbled. "I have the power to control things with my mind. Psychic powers."  
"Welcome aboard." Bob said quickly. "Right now, we need to take this android down."  
"Ok dad, what's the plan?" Ben asked.  
"We're going to electrocute him. "Bob explained. "See those powerlines? I'm going to string them across the road. Frozone, you keep him busy,"  
"On it Bob." Frozone disappeared and headed for the rampaging android.  
"Psyon. I think we can use your psychic powers to light the fuse. See that power box over there?" Bob asked. "On my command, use your ability to short-circuit the box. That'll send an electrical current through the powerlines. If we can get the android to touch the powerlines at the time, it'll short-circuit his wires as well." Bob finished.  
"That's quite a plan." Psyon said. "But it just might work."  
"Alright. Ben, Violet, use your forcefield ability to lure the android into our trap, got it?"  
"Right you are, dad." Ben nodded.  
"I'm with you!" Violet said. They raced forward. Bob ran to the pavement and yanked the power line post from the ground and laid it on ground he did the same to the other. Grabbing the power box, he connected it the powerlines and watched the others. His part was done.Ben and Violet kept throwing their Incredi-Balls at the android, forcing it back slowly, step-by-step. Frozone helped out by sending a blast of icy waves to help the pushing. The android fought back by deflecting some of the Incredi-Balls, but he couldn't do all of them. They were coming in too fast. Then, from the corner of Ben's eye, he saw a red blur flash past them, followed by sharp rotor blades. Dash ran straight for the android. At the last minute, he pulled back, causing the flying blades to hit the Exodus, distracting him from the Incredi-Balls. It took five more hits with them to throw the android into the net of powerlines.  
"NOW!" Psyon concentrated his energy. The power box dented and exploded. An electrical circuit ran through the powerlines and struck the Exodus. The android shook in electrocution as his wires were destroyed. The android yelled, and then fell silent.  
"It's… finally over." Ben sighed."The city is saved." Bob grinned. "Once more." the citizens came out from their hiding places and started to applause. The supers had done it again. With a few new helpers. Suddenly, the praise was broken by a loud noise coming from above. A white chopper with a purple 'Z' was hovering above. Zeonix was aboard.  
"Mr Incredible, you may have defeated project E, but you won't defeat the ones coming up! I have plans to take over the world!" the chopper was about to take off, but something was holding it back. Ben looked sideways over to Psyon. He had removed his visor and his eyes were glowing red. He was holding back the helicopter.  
"What is going on?" Zeonix cried. "Why am I not taking off?"  
"ZEONIX!" Bob shouted over the roar of the chopper's engines. "YOU WON"T GET AWAY!"  
With what strength he had left, Ben formed the biggest Incredi-Ball he could gather, and threw it toward the chopper. It hit the tail propeller and the chopper came hurtling down to the ground. Zeonix was still in the air, his rocket boots giving out as much power as they could to lift him into the air.  
"This isn't over Incredibles!" he growled. NOT OVER!"  
"Oh, I think it is." Bob grabbed the nearest metal pole he could find and threw it a high speed. It smashed Zeonix's rocket boots and severely damaged them.  
"Uh oh! No, what's happening!" his boots sparked and zapped. And minutes later, exploded in a cloud of flames. When the smoke cleared, nothing remained.  
"I guess it looks like he's outta business." Helen grinned, walking over to her family. Ben walked over to Psyon.  
"It's good to see you again." he said, holding out an hand. Psyon shook it.  
"Likewise." Psyon replied. Ben left and walked over to Violet. Together, they joined Bob, Helen, and Dash.  
"Well, I don't think they'll be anymore plans to take over the world by anyone for a long time." Bob chuckled.  
"C'mon, let's go home." Helen smiled. The Incredibles thanked Psyon, and Frozone, and left the scene, where the Media had showed up, and interviewing witnesses. The crowd had become larger now, and Police were inspecting the mess. Another mission successful for the League of Incredibles. 

One Year Later…

"Dash, give me back my book, now!" Violet screamed. Dash had bolted off out of Violet's room, holding a pink book. Ben and Jack-Jack turned their heads from the TV and watched as Violet desperately tried to get her book off her annoying little brother.  
"Toy Story's better than watching those two fight, hey Jack-Jack?" Ben smiled. His younger brother just smiled and clutched his Buzz Lightyear Action figure in return. Jack-Jack had learnt to say a few words, but most of the time he laughed, or talked in his normal baby language.  
"Guys, let's take a family photo!" Bob grinned, carrying a digital camera. Helen pulled herself away from her _Women's Day_ magazine and joined the boys. Ben lifted Jack-Jack into his arms and laid him on his lap. Violet finally got her book back and came to sit with Ben. She rested her arm on her brother's shoulder and smiled. Ben smiled back. Dash sat next to Helen, who had her arm around her adopted son. Bob set the camera and sat beside Violet. The light flashed, and the picture was taken.  
"We're gonna hang this on the wall." Bob said. "Once we get it enlarged."  
"I'll take it to the photo shop tomorrow." Helen said. "Alright kids, bedtime!"  
"Time for school!" Bob shouted. "Kids, get your things ready!"  
The three kids hopped into the car minutes later and strapped on their belts. Ben strapped Jack-Jack into his car seat and buckled him in.  
"I'll drop you and Jack-Jack off at the city on my way to work." Bob said. On the road, Bob turned up the radio.  
"_We have a bank robbery on Hamilton Road. Police a desperately trying to control the matter, but seem to be having trouble…"_  
"Bank robbery huh?" Bob asked.  
"We're all behind you dad," Violet grinned.  
"Yeah," Ben said, putting on his mask and unbuttoning his school shirt, to reveal a red uniform with the Incredible logo on it. Violet and Dash did the same. Ben put Jack-Jack's mask on and smiled. Helen put her mask on too."Alright," Bob grinned. He pressed a red button next to the steering wheel and the car changed into a yellow, orange and black super-powered rocket car. "hold on tight. The Incredibles are going in."

THE END

-

That's all folks. That's the end of the "League of Incredibles" for now. I might be doing a sequel in the near future, so yeah. Well, I hope you enjoyed it.

Galaxy Storm Turbo

Oh, RR pleeze


End file.
